


Remind Me

by dana_katherine_sculder, Gingerstorm101



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_katherine_sculder/pseuds/dana_katherine_sculder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerstorm101/pseuds/Gingerstorm101
Summary: Mulder has to catch Scully before she's gone for good.





	Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I wrote smut, so sorry in advance if it sucks.
> 
> Also, a bit thanks to my co-writer in editing the entire thing. Without her, this wouldn't be what it is.

He bought the ticket on a whim; he wasn’t going anywhere, but it was the only way he was allowed inside the airport. He had to find her before her plane took off, he couldn’t let her go without him saying anything. He couldn’t let her go. Not again. Not after everything they’ve been through. Not with everything he felt in his heart. He looks down at the ticket in his hand. San Diego, Gate 7 leaving at 7:30pm. He looks at his watch; 7:15. He has to hurry.

He runs through the building like it’s on fire, ticket clenched tightly in his hand. He continues down the hallway until he comes to a sign that reads ‘Gate 9’. “Fuck!” He exclaims under his breath, He twists around and accidentally bumps another man. He says a hurried “Sorry!” as he runs the opposite way, searching for a sign, any sign, that will lead him to her.  
He spins where he stands again, finding the sign that reads ‘Gates 6, 7, & 8’ on the far side of the room. “Fuck!” He shouts again, taking a running start towards his destination.

He checks his watch, he curses again, sprinting to the seventh gate. It takes him only a minute to reach the gate, then calls out her name. “Scully!” He doesn’t get a response. When he closes in on the area, he calls out again. Every head raised to look at him, but he can’t see the hair he could pick out in a crowd. “Scully!” He shouts at the top of his lungs, panicking. Maybe he was too late; maybe he lost her for good this time.

“Mulder” comes a soft voice from behind him.

He turns around, his eyes falling on the petite red-head in front of him. “Scully”, he breathes, his voice rough from his cries.  
She slowly steps toward him without a word, but her steps become faster as they get closer until her arms are wrapped around his neck and her hungry lips are on his. His strong arms encircle her small body and he lifts her up as she hooks her ankles behind his back. They hold onto each other for dear life without a notice of their surroundings. Seemingly out of nowhere, they hear a man yell “Get a room!” from across the way. 

She is the first to break apart for air, burying her nose into his neck, taking a deep breath in. He settles himself into the curve of her neck, kissing her just in right way to make her shiver. 

“Been so long that you’d forgotten the way I used to kiss your neck.” He whispers, his lips brushing against her delicate skin.  
He could barely hear it when she whispers into his neck. “Remind me, remind me.”

“So on fire, so in love, way back when we couldn’t get enough.” He squeezes his eyes shut, remembering those days, back in the 90s when things were so much easier. Hard to believe it was only 10 years ago.

Her breath tickles his neck when she repeats his words. “Remind me, remind me.”

They hold onto each other, face buried in each other’s warm neck and distancing themselves from the reality around them. Over the intercom, they don’t hear the flight announcement, “Flight 246 to San Diego now boarding.” They stay like this, holding each other close as the people move around them, beginning to board the plane outside.

He squeezes his arms around her waist, breathing in her shampoo he has come to know and love, and pressing his lips against her pulse. Her thighs press into his hips in response, and he has to do everything in his power to stop his blood from rushing south. She detaches him from her neck, blinks once then place her lips back onto his, massaging his mouth, probing with her tongue for entrance.

Her insistence defeats all the effort he put into not getting a hard on. He gives up and opens his mouth for her, their tongue brushing against one another. Lost in their own world.

“Last call for Flight 246 to San Diego.”

“Scully,” He says between kisses. “You’re flight.” She doesn’t say anything, but she presses her forehead against his, staring deep into his eyes. He understands her meaning; they have one more night. 

And if he has his way, she won’t leave him behind this time.

Behind them, the door closes.

***

The street lamps outside illuminate the bedroom as the two hastily makes their way to the bed in the middle of the room, their lips locking together and their bodies pressed up against each other. He pulls at the hem of her shirt when the back of her knees hits the bed. She reluctantly breaks from his lips to help take it off. With it finally over her head and on the floor beside her, she works at getting his shirt off, her fingers brushing against the muscles in his abs.

He grabs her hips and lifts her onto the bed. She rolls her body into the middle where he joins her, leaning in for a kiss. “Do you remember how it use to be? We’d turn out the lights and we didn’t just sleep?” She breathes against his lips.

“Remind me, baby, remind me.” He says, kissing down her body, swirling his tongue around her navel, before undoing the button to her jeans and pulling them down her legs. He teases his way up to her thighs, kissing the insides and then her cotton covered lips, moist with want. She arches her back as she moans his name. She grabs his hair to pull him up closer to her, instantly going for his belt when she can reach.

With the belt finally undone, Scully pushes the jeans around his ankles with her feet and flips him onto his back. He kicks off his pants, letting them fall to the floor at the end of the bed. She teases his chest, running her tongue over his nipple and causing his hips to jerk, pressing his erection against her center. They both moan. “Oh, so in fire, so in love.” She whispers, gazing into his eyes and the familiar look in them. “That look in your eye that I miss so much.”

“Remind me, baby, remind me.” His voice husky with need. She scoots back, sitting on his thighs, his fingers tickling her waist. They sit there in their underwear, gazing into each other’s eyes, fingers dancing across skin, lightly teasing each other. He tickles her slightly, making her squirm just a little bit causing her to lean into his erection. A low moan escapes his lips and a sudden jerk of his hips makes her moan in return.

She leans forward, her mouth hovering over his. “Do you remember the way it felt?” She asks with hooded eyes, feeling his hands come around to squeeze her ass.

He lifts his head, lightly pressing his lips to hers before whispering, “You mean back when we couldn’t control ourselves?” He pulls at the waistband of her panties with one hand, while the other snakes up her back to her bra, successfully unclips it and tosses it to the floor behind her. With one barrier gone, she sets to work on his boxers, hooking her fingers under the waistband and tugs down. With her help it doesn’t take long to get them to his feet and on the floor with his kicking and wiggling.

With his garments gone, he flips her over, presses his cock to her covered entrance and hungerally attacks her mouth. She willingly accepts him, encourages him with the probing of her tongue, and moves his hands down to her undergarments to remind him that she still has them on. He rubs his member against her, rotating his hips and feeling the moisture seep through the cotten. “Mulder, please.” She whines when he pulls back to take a deep breath. He smirks down at her, remembering the last time she begged him in a similar manner.

He sits back on his heels, catching the gleam in her eye. Bringing her ankle up to his mouth, he kisses the outside of her foot. She struggles in his grasp as his lips tickle her, his face narrowly missing her heel as it shoots forward, almost getting him in the jaw. He mocks glares at her, holding her legs up as he reaches down to hook his fingers around her panties and pulls them to her toes, successfully flinging them to the floor.

He runs his tongue over his lips as he looks down upon her, her who was all for him, in their past, and now in their future (He hopes). His biggest fear is her running off to San Diego, that she wouldn’t come back. He puts that in the back of his mind and focuses on the task at hand. He shifts back on his bed, crouching forward to kiss her inner thighs, each kiss closer to her entrance. He kisses her folds once, twice, then runs his tongue along her. He smirks when she grabs his hair, tugging hard as she moans loudly. His fingers play with her thighs, creeping closer before they lay below his mouth. Without a word, his middle finger enters her, her back arching and fingers scraping his scalp.

He smirks against her, licking her clit. “Oh, how I love to watch you squirm.” She lifts her head, raising a brow at him, watching as he positions his upper body between her legs. Curling his finger, he rapidly pistons it, pounding his hand against her open legs. He can’t take his eyes off of her; her hair flared across his pillow, her mouth open in a silent scream, her back dangerously arching, and her legs spread wide before him. Nothing more beautiful than this. And he had missed it. This part of her that she gives him during these most intimate moments, he never wants to lose again. “Cum for me, Scully.”

Lowering his head, he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks. Hard. He feels the tension in her body grow as he thrusts his finger into her petite body. She is close. He adds his tongue to the mix, swirling it around her clit. The tension grows for a moment before he hears it, her scream of his name as she finally orgasms. God, the neighbours might hear them.

He crawls up her body, kissing her stomach, breast, and finally her lips. His erection painfully hard, bumps against her swollen clit as he raises himself closer to her. “Better darling?”

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, and hums. He grinds his pelvis against her own, coating his member in her slick orgasm. He reaches down for a kiss, his hand coming up to squeeze her breast. She wraps her legs around his waist as she moans into his kiss, hooking her ankles together and rubbing against him.

His hips jerk against her, causing them to moan in unison. She reaches down to grasp him in her hand. He stops her the moment she brushes the head. “You do that and it’ll be over before we start.” He smirks, leaning down to capture her lips.

“Then you better get started if you wanted to stay on top.” She whispers, rubbing herself against him again. She loosens her grip on his waist as he leans back, taking himself in his hand. He lines himself up, eyes flickering to her face as he slowly enters her and watching her jaw drop as he pushes himself to the hilt. Around his waist, he feels her tighten her thighs, pulling him closer.

Gasping, he leans forward, capturing her lips once again. “You’d wake in my old t-shirt, all those mornings I was late for work.” He didn’t have to hear her to know what she was thinking. Their late night activities usually kept them up way past their bedtime, walking in late to work, coffee in hand, and bags under their eyes. Together. With a playful smirk on their face.  
He thrust once, twice, three times, slowly meeting their bodies, moaning into her mouth, welcoming the warmth of her body. He didn’t need to be asked twice for if he missed this, missed her. He missed everything about her. The way she pulled his hair, the way she squeezed his ass when he made love to her. Everything. Even the way they bickered as if they had been married for 50 years, even for a couple in their mid 40’s.

Her nails scrape along his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. Breaking from their lip lock, his kisses down her neck to her chest, taking a perked nipple in his mouth. He starts to feel that familiar tension in his partner, his wife, and knows that she is close. He speeds up his pace, the sound of the slap slap slap of their skin is the only thing he hears as they get closer.

He returns to the kiss, grunting, as she tightens around him, pushing him over the edge to finish inside her. “Baby, remind me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I stopped writing in the middle of this for 3 months? Cause I sure can. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
